Buah Misterius
by Haruna Yumesaki
Summary: Soul Society camping! Hitsugaya tersesat dan menemukan buah misterius! Apakah itu? RnR, Please


Alohaaaaaa :D saya baliiiik :D *kedip-kedip* Saya balik membawa sebuah cerita !

Langsung saja!

* * *

><p>Warning : OOC,gaje,aneh, ngga lucu, dll.<p>

Disclaimer : punya Tite Kubo dong!

* * *

><p><strong> BUAH MISTERIUS<strong>

Pada suatu hari di Soul Society sedang diadakan liburan. Mereka berencana untuk camping ke hutan. Pagi ini mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke hutan.

"Matsumoto! Jangan membawa sake ke hutan!" ucap Hitsugaya yang sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya.

"Tapi 'kan aku nggak akan tahan kalau nggak ada sake, Taichou~" rengek Matsumoto.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh membawa sake!" ucap Hitsugaya.

'Ada yang belum dimasukkin nggak ya? hmm… OH! SEMANGKA!' batin Hitsugaya histeris. Ia pun mencari-cari dimana semangka-nya.

"Nyari apa, Taichou?" Tanya Matsumoto dibelakang Hitsugaya.

"Semangka. Kau melihatnya?"

"Taichou tidak boleh membawa semangka!" ucap Matsumoto.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau Taichou bawa semangka, harusnya aku juga boleh bawa sake, dong!" ucap Matsumoto manyun 5cm.

"Ya, suka-suka aku, dong! Aku ini TAICHOU!" ucap Hitsugaya menekan kata 'taichou'. Matsumoto menjadi nambah manyun.

"Taichou, kalau kau begini terus aku akan panggilkan Ichigo-kun kesini!"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya sambil berfikir.

"Aaa… Taichou jangan pura-pura lupa, deh!" ucap Matsumoto

"Aku tidak pura-pura lupa!"

"Taichou kan udah jadian sama Ichigo-kun! Jangan lupa, dong!" ucap Matsumoto mengedipkan matanya. Hitsugaya pun menjadi salah tingkah dan blushing.

"Itu hanya gosip!"

Tiba-tiba datanglah Ichigo yang membawa semangka untuk Hitsugaya.

"Yo, Toushi-" ucap Ichigo terpotong. Kenapa? Karena sudah dicium Hitsugaya duluan. *dibankai Hitsugaya* Maksud author, di jitak Hitsugaya duluan.

"Toushiro ja nai, Hitsugaya Taichou demo!" ucap Hitsugaya.

"Kepanjangan, tahu! Ini aku membawakan semangka untukmu!" ucap Ichigo nyengir kuda.

Mata emerald Hitsugaya pun menjadi berbinar-binar. Hitsugaya pun hendak mengambil semangka itu. Tapi, semangka itu sudah diambil duluan sama Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto!"

"Taichou nggak boleh bawa semangka walaupun ini dari Ichigo-kun!"

"Tapi…" ucap Hitsugaya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Menandakan dia akan segera membuat divisi 10 banjir. *ditabok Hitsugaya*

"Hey, Rangiku-san! Gara-gara kau Toushiro sudah mau menangis! Kembalikan semangkanya!" ucap Ichigo merebut semangka itu. Tapi, Matsumoto menarik semangka itu. Sampai akhirnya terjadilah acara rebutan semangka Ichigo vs Matsumoto. Matsumoto menarik semangka itu terlalu bertenaga. Semangka itu pun terlempar, Hitsugaya kaget.

"MATSUMOTO! KUROSAKI!" teriak Hitsugaya.

"M-maafkan aku, Taichou…"

"Kalian sangat lambat! Ayo cepat!" ucap Byakuya yang tiba-tiba datang.

Mereka pun melupakan semangka itu dan segera pergi.

* * *

><p>Saat sampai di hutan, Soutaichou menyebutkan nama-nama anggota kelompok. Hitsugaya bingung, karena namanya belum disebutkan.<p>

"Terakhir, Hitsugaya-Taichou, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki-Taichou dan Abarai fukutaichou" Ucap Soutaichou.

"Kenapa aku bisa se kelompok denganmu….?" Ucap Hitsugaya.

"Yah, biarkan saja! Bukan jadi masalah 'kan?" ucap Ichigo.

"Tentu saja masalah!" ucap Hitsugaya.

"Ayolah, Toushiro!" rengek Ichigo memohon kepada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya berfikir sejenak.

"Asal kau membawakan aku semangka!" ucap Hitsugaya

"Lho? Kan semangka nya sudah aku bawakan untukmu?"

"Tidak ada! Kau lupa? Tadi sebelum pergi kau berebut semangka dengan Matsumoto!"

"Oh iya, ya. Baiklah.. "

Hitsugaya pun berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo. Ia berjalan mencari sungai.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya pun menemukan sungai dan segera mencuci muka nya yang kusut akibat ulah Matsumoto dan Ichigo tadi pagi. Saat akan pulang ke perkemahan, ia tersesat.<p>

"Waduh, gue nyasar. Harus kemana gue?" ucap Hitsugaya. Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Hitsugaya pun lari ke pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi tapi besar.

"Huft, make hujan lagi!" ucap Hitsugaya kesal.

"Ahahahahahaha~" Hitsugaya mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang tertawa. Yang ternyata adalah SpongeBob! *ditabok Hitsugaya*Ia jadi merinding sendiri. Karena, disana tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya. Walaupun itu binatang buas, untuk apa tertawa? Tidak mungkin binatang buas bisa tertawa, bukan?

"Neng, tersesat, ya?" ucap seseorang yang tidak terlihat. Hitsugaya mencari darimana asal suara itu.

'Siapa yang ngomong? Perasaan gue sendiri, deh! Ngga mungkin 'kan kalau Hyourinmaru yang ngomong. Walaupun SpongeBob nggak mungkin manggil gue neng. Dia 'kan tahu kalau gue cowok!' Batin Hitsugaya

Tiba-tiba seseorang itu bicara lagi. "Neng! Diatas!"

Hitsugaya kaget saat melihat sosok buah yang berbentuk…. KEPALA MANUSIA… Lengkap dengan dua mata, satu hidung (ngga mungkin ada 2!),dua telinga dan satu mulut.

Hitsugaya ternganga untuk beberapa detik karena ia ingat kalau terlalu lama menganga nanti lalat bisa masuk.

"Makhluk apa kau?" ucap Hitsugaya berusaha cool. Padahal, dalam hatinya ia sudah membaca mantra Mbah Jiraya yang ia temukan saat jalan-jalan di desa konoha.

"Menurut neng apa?"

"Neng? NENG katanya? SOK TAHU LO! NAMA GUE HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO BUKAN NENG!" ucap Hitsugaya marah. Ia ingin sekali mencabut buah misterius itu, namun, ia tak mungkin 'kan mencabut buah bermata ,berhidung, bertelinga dan bermulut itu?

"Apa, neng? Saya bukan sok tahu, tapi sok tempe! Neng punya tempe? Saya minta, dong! Hebat neng! Udah cantik,imut,lucu, bisa masak lagi!" ucap buah yang lainnya.

Hitsugaya jadi tambah emosi.

"GUE LAKI-LAKI, BODOH! LO BUTA, YA? SINI GUE COLOK! BIAR TAMBAH BUTA!" teriak Hitsugaya emosi.

"EH! LAKI-LAKI! TIDAAAAK~ Gagal mencari calon istri lagi!" ucap buah itu histeris.

"Tapi, nggak apa-apa, deh. Biarpun cowok, tapi nggak kalah sama cewek, coy!" sahut yang lain.

Tiba-tiba datanglah Ichigo dan Renji yang mencari Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro!" teriak Ichigo.

Hitsugaya dan buah misterius itu pun kaget.

"Kurosaki? KUROSAKI! AKU DISINI!" teriak Hitsugaya.

Ichigo pun berlari ke arah pohon berbuah misterius itu. Renji pun mengikuti Ichigo.

"Toushiro!" ucap Ichigo memeluk Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya pun blushing, ia pun segera mendorong Ichigo kuat-kuat. Akhirnya Ichigo melepas pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau disini? Aku khawatir!" Tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Aku tersesat! Dan akhirnya aku di goda sama buah misterius nan aneh nan gaje."

"Hah? Buah apa itu?"

"Bang, pasti lagi ngomongin saya, ya? Asik! Saya terkenal!" ucap Buah itu histeris –lagi.

"Siapa tuh yang ngomong? Ih, serem!" ucap Renji merinding. Ichigo segera menarik Hitsugaya dan berlari ke perkemahan bersama Renji tentunya.

* * *

><p>Saat di perkemahan, Hitsugaya menceritakan semuanya yang telah terjadi di hutan.<p>

Para perempuan disana langsung pada takut. Kenapa? Karena takut kalau buah itu menggoda mereka. Mereka 'kan nggak mau digoda sama buah yang tidak tahu asal-usul nya bagaimana. Apalagi, muka nya itu. Ganteng aja ngga. BOTAK malahan! *Di tendang Ikkaku*

"Tunggu! Tadi kau bilang buah itu mempunyai dua mata, satu hidung, dua telinga dan satu mulut?" ucap Mayuri tidak percaya.

"Ya iya lah! Nggak mungkin 'kan buah nya punya 3 mata, 2 hidung, 4 telinga dan 4 mulut?" ucap Hitsugaya kesal.

"Itu adalah Buah…" ucap Mayuri. Ia sengaja tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Kenapa? Biar semuanya penasaran gitu!

"Apa..?" ucap semua nya

"Itu adalah buah _jinmenju. _Buah berkepala manusia."

"Apakah buah itu berbahaya?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Tidak! Pohonnya hanya berbuah 1000 tahun sekali, _man_!Buah itu seperti buah biasanya, bisa dimakan. Hanya saja, mereka suka menjahili orang-orang yang lewat. Mereka suka tertawa, kalau terlalu keras tertawanya atau ngakak, mereka akan jatuh dari pohon." Jelas Mayuri panjang kali lebar.

"Wah? Benarkah itu?" Ucap Matsumoto tidak percaya.

"Yaiyalah! Kalo nggak percaya cari aja di google!"

Semua langsung pada sweat drop, termasuk author!

"Aku masih tidak percaya! Kalau begitu, ayo kita kesana!" ucap Soutaichou.

Semua langsung pada berdiri dan pergi ke hutan.

* * *

><p>Saat di tengah hutan, Soutaichou menyuruh Ichigo untuk menunjukkan jalannya.<p>

"Kurosaki Ichigo! Tunjukkan jalannya!"

Ichigo pun maju kedepan dan ia berjalan ke kanan.

Bingo! Ichigo berhasil! Ia melihat pohon berbuah kepala manusia!

"Itu, Soutaichou!" ucap Matsumoto menunjuk pohon berbuah kepala manusia itu.

Soutaichou terbelalak! TERBELALAK PEMIRSA! Akhirnya semua yang ikut pun terbelalak juga.

"Aih, si neng balik lagi!" ucap salah satu _jinmenju _itu.

"Neng? Siapa itu? Apakah di Soul Society ada shinigami bernama 'Neng' ?" tanya Soutaichou.

"Itu, tuh! Yang rambutnya putih salju! KAWAII~" ucap _jinmenju _itu histeris –lagi.

"Siapa yang dimaksud? Aku? Ahh! Akhirnya ada yang mengakui bahwa aku itu kawaii!" ucap Ukitake.

Semuanya langsung sweat drop.

"Ih! Bukan kau! Tapi itu, yang putih jabrik! Yang PENDEK!" ucap _jinmenju _itu.

JLEB! BUAGH! JELEGER! DOOOR!

Seperti bom nuklir meledak di tubuh Hitsugaya. Ichigo pun menelan ludah susah payah. Hitsugaya sudah mencapai tingkat KUBURAN atau RUMAH SAKIT. Ia segera maju ke pohon itu dengan tenang.

Srek~

Tepat didepan pohon itu, Hitsugaya melihat keatas.

"Neng pasti mau cabut saya? Asiik!"

Hitsugaya pun memukul _jinmenju _itu sampai terbang ke langit. PERFECT!

"Wow.." kagum para shinigami, _jinmenju ,_dan author sendiri!

"APA! KALIAN MAU AKU TERBANGKAN KE LANGIT JUGA?"

"T-tidak!"

"Baiklah, kita menghabiskan waktu kalau disini terus. Ayo kita kembali ke perkemahan!" ucap Soutaichou

"Ya." ucap semuanya serempak. Mereka pun kembali ke perkemahan.

* * *

><p>"Toushiro, tadi pukulanmu keren!" ucap Ichigo<p>

"Toushiro ja nai, Hitsugaya Taichou demo!"

"Kepanjangan!"

"Kurosaki, mana semangka nya?" Tanya Hitsugaya

DEG!

'BODO! GUE LUPA!' batin Ichigo menjerit

"Eh… I-itu… Aku sudah mencari semangka nya tapi tidak ada!" ucap Ichigo.

"ALASAN! KAU PASTI LUPA! Ya, kan?"

"I-iya.." ucap Ichigo nyengir kuda

"KUROSAKI!"

Ichigo pun segera membekap Hitsugaya karena teriakkannya membuat semua shinigami disana melihat ke Ichigo dengan tatapan curiga yang super mematikan. Oh, malangnya nasibmu Ichigo.. *di bankai Ichigo*

"Apa? Toushiro teriak karena tadi aku tidak sengaja menginjak kaki nya!"

Semua shinigami pun melakukan aktifitasnya kembali.

"Sst, Toushiro! Jangan teriak gitu, dong!"

"KAU…." Geram Hitsugaya

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari semangka nya bersama-sama?" usul Ichigo. (author : Huu! Kesempatan dalam Kesempitan, lu! xP. Ichi : SUKA-SUKA! *nge bankai author-lagi*)

"TIDAK! Kau ini… mencari kesempatan didalam kesempitan!"

"Tahu darimana?" ucap Ichigo kaget karena Hitsugaya tahu Ichigo mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Tadi dikasih tahu author!"

Ralat..

"Tadi dikasih tahu Hyourinmaru!"

"HAH!" jerit Ichigo…

"Lebay." Ucap Renji yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Ichigo.

….Lebay… Sudah keduluan Renji.

"Memang." Ucap Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, ayo kita pesta semangka! " ucap Kira yang tiba-tiba di belakang Hitsugaya.

"AYO!" ucap Hitsugaya berlari ke arah Matsumoto yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Renji pun ikut berlari ke arah Matsumoto.

"WHAT! GUE DITINGGAL! TUNGGUIN, TOUSHIRO!" teriak Ichigo berlari ke arah Matsumoto –juga.

Semua berpesta dengan riang gembira. Hitsugaya memakan semangka, Matsumoto dan yang lain meminum sake, dan lain-lain. Sedangkan Ukitake masih murung karena dia tidak di pernah dipuji KAWAII.

~TAMAT~

* * *

><p><em>Jinmenju <em>: .Bentuknya seperti pohon tapi terlihat lebih eksotis dibanding pohon lembaran daunnya yang hijau menyegarkan mata,batang yang kokoh dan meliuk-liuk serta buah ranum yang berukuran besar mirip dengan buah _peach. _Buah ini memiliki hidung, mulut, telinga, kepala yang gundul dan juga mata! sangat mirip dengan kepala manusia. Konon, buah Jinmenju itu juga bisa berbicara dan saling bercakap-cakap dengan Jinmenju yang lain,juga selalu menjawab pertanyaan dengan tawanya yang cekikikan. Biarpun terlihat mengerikan,Jinmenju ini hanya statis di tempatnya tidak bisa meloncat untuk mengejar ataupun menggigit. _Youkai_ ini hanya senang menjahili orang-orang yang dengan cara mengeluarkan tawanya ataupun berceloteh sehingga orang tersebut akan kebingungan mencari asal suara itu.

Hahaa :D bagaimana, Minna-san?

Lucu ngga? Hhihihihihih… semoga lucu ;))

Kalau ada yang kurang jelas segera tanyakan author gaje ini , ya, minna-san! xD

TERAKHIR … READ AND REVIEWS!


End file.
